War Scene
by Teagan
Summary: Implied HPSS--RLSB -- The War from Harry's eyes-- ' You don't ask why things like this always happen to you. You don't brake down and sob, because it would be unprofessional...'


// Dear Mr. H. Potter,   
  
On November 27th, at approximately Thirteen hundred hours, Professor S. Snape died in Battle . His belongings will be flooed to you in the next week.   
  
His sacrifice will be well noted, and will be awarded with order of Merlin First class.  
  
Our sincere apologies , and best wishes for yourself.   
  
Sincerely  
  
The Ministry of Magic //  
  
You don't ask why things like this always happen to you. You don't brake down and sob, because it would be unprofessional. You fold the letter and stand tall and brave, like every Captain should. Then the privets won't worry. Then Lupin won't nag you, and ask you if you're okay every ten minutes. It wasn't as if you thought he would live through this. You were prepared for the worst.   
  
You might tell someone later, but really you're not sure. You fight your hardest, and you try not to think about where his body is, or how he died In battle. In battle doing what? In battle being hit with Crucio seven times over? In battle being beaten by hundreds of deatheaters ? In battle. Thats all it says, thats the best they can give you. And you expect nothing more.   
  
Dumbledore looks worried when he doesn't come to home base that night. You tell him, when the others head off for sleep. He nods his head and walks out into the middle of the war. You don't expect to see him again. So you push that memory in the back of your mind for later use.   
  
Ron seems alright. Hermonie's there, nursing him back to health, since he got sick about a week ago. They're always kind of in their own world, and somehow you don't have the strength to join them.   
  
Maybe you never will.   
  
You look outside at the sky filled with so many colors. Purple, Red, and worst of all green. The killing curse. You close your eyes and almost hope that was how he died. Fast, and painless. You hope it was painless. Your cheeks feel wet, but you just roll your eyes, because your hot and sweating.   
  
Someone behind your shivers and blows cold air from between their lips.   
  
You don't take time to see if you really miss him. You really try not to dwell on it at all. Somehow people notice something about you has changed. But you tell yourself you're just the same as always. But when you in the mirror you see somehow your not sure you'll never really know. And you hate it. You punch the mirror and shout , watching the blood being mirrored in a million little pieces. And still all you think of is him.   
  
The days past and you fight on the field from dawn to dusk. You see a man in all black robes and your heart skips a beat. You find yourself running, and panting g trying to catch the man, trying to save him. ' Severus.....' your mind whispers. But he falls and you look upon his dead face. A man who is much to young to be him. You know you're foolish , so you kill the next person you see, and ball the anger into aggression.   
  
Hermonie dies. But you try to think about it. Ron looks terrible. Cold, and sick again. He will die too, you're sure. He's much to sick to live any longer.   
  
And your right he does die. You walk into the room and see his feet dangling about three feet from the floor. You don't look up at his face; you run from the room and bite your tongue as hard as you can. You hate life now. But you don't notice.   
  
Lupin asks you finally if you're okay. You don't have strength to answer, so you shake your head ' no' and walk out to the battle field. Your relived when he doesn't try to stop you.   
  
You don't die. Yet again.  
  
Lupin says everything works out. But somehow you just can't bring yourself to believe that, when everything you love is dead. You ask him to help you, to help you live again. But Lupin says he's felt dead since Sirius died. You grab onto Lupin for dear life and tell him your sorry, but like you , he will hear none of that.   
  
Lupin goes and fights the next day and doesn't come back. He died you know. You know he has because Tonks looks paler then death .   
  
You sit while it rains one day outside and watch the war. You see people die. You see people cry , and shout when ones they love fall . You see the old, the young, the short ,the the tall, wizards and witches of all kind fight for something that your aren't sure is that important anymore. You watch two wizards pick up the dead bodies and pile them next to the fire pit. You watch them burn, and smell their flesh and blood as they burn and boil. You're almost envious of them. At least now they are free.   
  
Tonks goes out to fight now too. She tells you she won't be back. Because if she doesn't die, she'll probably kill herself. You think she's foolish, more of a child then you are, but if you could, you would kill yourself too. But somehow you can't bring yourself to do it.   
  
You find yourself alone, with no one to turn too. The wizards and witches who aren't dead, are near too it. And if they aren't , they're crazy ; insane. But you can't blame them. Sometimes losses like these are too much.   
  
You sit outside again. Exactly one month after you found out Snape died. You pull out the letter and read it .   
  
The sky fills with red light. A light that expands and then turns a bright green. You see nothing , but you hear screams of thousands. And then cries and sobs. When the color and smoke clears and see only red and black, and green robed people standing. Your colors.   
  
The dark lord is dead.   
  
But somehow, it just didn't seem to matter. 


End file.
